


Пятый палец / As Companion to Four Fingers

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Взгляни с другой стороны, - предлагает Сэм. - По крайней мере, у тебя достаточно пальцев, чтобы досчитать до шести".Примечание автора оригинала:  ".... Это хорошо известная тема, и я не претендую на то, что сделала что-то новое - фактически я утверждаю обратное. Так что, если вы ищете что-то умное, ищите в другом месте. Но если вы ищете двух несносных парней и немного стандартного х/к во время какого-то неясного, но явно до-ангельского сезона, вы можете увидеть это здесь :)"
Kudos: 6





	Пятый палец / As Companion to Four Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Companion to Four Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620299) by roque_clasique. 



– Шесть недель, – стонет Дин. 

– Знаю.

– Шесть гребаных недель.

– Угу.

– Недель, Сэм. Шесть недель. 

– Хреново, приятель, да.

– А хочешь знать, что самое хреновое? 

Сэм не хочет. Он только что был вовлечен в десятиминутное обсуждение способов того, как именно Дин планирует вытирать задницу, и если есть что-то еще хуже этого, то он предпочел бы, чтобы брат обдумал это не вслух.

Но Дин выжидающе смотрит на него широко открытыми, полными искреннего возмущения, глазами, и Сэм вздыхает, включает левый поворотник и устало спрашивает:  
– И что самое хреновое?

– Каждый раз, когда я попытаюсь сжать эти чёртовы кулаки, я буду показывать кому-то пару больших пальцев.

Сэм фыркает от смеха, Дин поднимает кулаки в отчаянии, его большие пальцы в жизнерадостном жесте белеют на фоне темного вечернего неба.

– Дин, – замечает Сэм. – Учитывая, что охотиться ты не будешь следующие шесть недель, нет смысла беспокоиться, как именно ты сжимаешь кулаки.

– Я говорю в принципе, – угрюмо сообщает Дин.

– Взгляни с другой стороны, – предлагает Сэм. – По крайней мере, у тебя достаточно пальцев, чтобы досчитать до шести.

Дин моргает мутными от обезболивающего глазами.

– По крайней мере, у меня достаточно пальцев, чтобы сделать это, – говорит он, и его средние пальцы поднимаются торчком – в компанию к большим.

– Вот уж повезло, так повезло, – соглашается Сэм, и получает по затылку тяжелый удар гипсом.

– Уууу, – стонет Дин, прижимая к груди загипсованное запястье. – Твой грёбаный череп твердый, как камень.

Сэм бы посочувствовал ему, но он занят, растирая шишку, вспухающую на затылке. Какие там шесть недель – шесть минут всего прошло, а его уже всё это достало.

Два больших пальца вниз.

***

Перелом Беннета у основания большого пальца правой руки, перелом Роландо слева и переломы ладьевидных костей обоих запястий. Врач сказал – хорошие шансы на полное восстановление при условии соблюдения полного покоя. При условии поведения не как у полного придурка – добавил бы Сэм.

***

Когда Сэм и Дин добираются до мотеля, уже около семи вечера. Дин злой и дёрганый от послеоперационного отходняка. Он позволяет Сэму устроить его на одну из затхлых мотельных кроватей с цветочным узорчиком на покрывале, сосёт воду через соломинку и ноет, что телевизор показывает просто дерьмово. Сэм сдаётся и загружает на своём ноуте "Зверинец" – один из тех фильмов, что гарантированно затыкают его брата – не считая того, что он декламирует его наизусть, но к этому Сэм давно привык. "В этой жизни очень плохо быть пьяным, толстым и глупым, сынок."[1]

Первый звоночек, что грядут проблемы – пицца, заказанная ими. Сэм отрезает кусок с пепперони, кладет на бумажную тарелку и пододвигает к Дину; а сам жадно набрасывается на свою часть – с грибами и оливками. Он думает о том, что нью-йоркские пиццерии – реально лучшие в стране, даже те, что расположены напротив гор Катскилл [2], в нескольких часах езды от любого города.

Он так увлекается едой, что не сразу замечает, что Дин почти ничего не съел. Только перчики исчезли, оставив в сыре оранжевые маслянистые отпечатки, но сам кусок нетронут. Заметив это, Сэм отвлекается от жевания, и понимает наконец до тупости очевидную проблему. 

Дин ковыряет корку указательными пальцами, пытаясь подцепить кусок мизинцами снизу, наподобие щипцов, чтобы доставить его ко рту, но пицца явно создана исключительно в расчете на противостоящие большие пальцы. И всё, чего Дин добился – это жирные следы, пачкающие первозданную белизну его гипсов.

– Ох, – говорит Сэм и протягивает руку к тарелке. – Вот дерьмо, прости, чувак. Не сообразил. Дай, я нарежу куски поменьше.

– Справлюсь, – огрызается Дин, но не выражает особого протеста, когда Сэм забирает тарелку, чтобы нарезать пиццу на кусочки размером с укус.

– Уверен, что удержишь вилку? – спрашивает Сэм, подавая одну. Дин молча протягивает руку, Сэм засовывает вилку черенком между его указательным и средним пальцами. Дин тыкает вилкой в пиццу, неуклюже зацепляет кусочек и быстро, пока тот не упал, сует его в рот. 

– Хршо, – высказывается он, нитка расплавленного сыра цепляется за его подбородок, он снова медленно нацеливается вилкой, словно бьёт острогой рыбу в ленивом потоке.

Сэм возвращается к еде, но взгляд его сосредоточен на Дине. Он готов признать, что, возможно, не учел некоторых... осложнений. Теоретически он знает, что большие пальцы очень важны. Но практически он только сейчас начинает соображать над списком того, для чего именно они важны.

***

Например, снять штаны.

– Дин, – говорит Сэм в десятый раз, почти теряя терпение, – перестань быть упрямым мудаком, дай мне это сделать наконец.

– Уже почти всё, – сипит Дин, отчаянно тыкая себя в ширинку в очередной попытке вытащить пуговицу из петли.

– Уже почти ничего, хочешь сказать, – говорит Сэм и опять тянется вперед, на этот раз жёстко отталкивая руки Дина, сломанные они там, не сломанные.

– Господи, – стонет Дин, сдаваясь, – не будешь же ты снимать мне штаны все шесть проклятых недель, Сэм!

– У тебя есть идея получше? – спрашивает Сэм и расстегивает молнию на штанах брата, являя свету поношенные боксеры с рисунком из смайликов. – Давай, дальше сам справишься.

Дин неловко стягивает джинсы с бедер и сбрасывает их кучей рядом с ботинками (которые тоже расшнуровывал Сэм, едва не получив по физиономии за свои усилия). Он тяжело опускается на кровать, словно не в силах больше подняться, и, несмотря на своё раздражение, Сэм сразу замечает, как осторожно Дин укладывает загипсованные руки на коленях; рот его напряженно сжат, а брови болезненно сведены.

– Тебе пора лекарства принять, – вспоминает Сэм. Он берет со столика пузырек с таблетками и поворачивается, чтобы вытряхнуть парочку на ладонь Дину. Вот только проблема в том, что у Дина ладони на данный момент отсутствуют, гипс закрывает их до основания пальцев; и Дин с Сэмом понимают это одновременно.

– Открой рот, – мрачно говорит Сэм.

– Нет, – говорит Дин. – Нет, нахер это.

– Мы вот так теперь полтора месяца будем? – вопрошает Сэм. – Дин, я не собираюсь воевать с тобой на каждом шагу. Есть вот такое дерьмо, которое ты не можешь делать без моей помощи, и нам обоим будет много проще, если ты просто перестанешь сопротивляться. Теперь открой свой идиотский рот уже.

Глаза Дина мечут молнии, но он раскрывает рот и позволяет Сэму аккуратно уронить таблетки ему на язык. Осторожно опустив голову, он тянет воду через соломинку из стакана, который подносит Сэм.

– Сдвинься, я расправлю твою постель.

Дин нехотя смещается, Сэм вытягивает из-под его задницы покрывало в цветочек, и накидывает на него сверху.

– Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Да, спой мне грёбаную колыбельную, Мэрайя.

Интересно, что Сэм до сих пор, даже после всех этих лет, может удивляться сказочной просто способности Дина, у которого что-то болит, хамить без передышки.

– Доброй ночи, – сладким голосом желает Сэм, и Дин в ответ невнятно бурчит.

Сэм укладывается на свою кровать, берет книгу, немного читает, пока таблетки погружают Дина в тяжелый наркотический сон. Но он тоже устал, трудно сосредотачиваться, он закладывает страницу и поворачивается, чтобы проверить, как там брат. С каким-то смутным беспокойством он видит, что Дин, отрубившись, лежит в классической позе мертвеца в гробу – руки скрещены на груди; возможно, его сломанным костям так комфортнее, но эта поза слишком похожа, слишком – и Сэм, ощущая себя немного смешным, откидывает покрывало, встаёт и перекладывает руки Дина вдоль его тела, подсовывая под гипсы пару дополнительных подушек.

Дин чуть шевелится, но не просыпается, просто немного всхрапывает и медленно выдыхает через рот, а его незагипсованные пальцы расслабленно подгибаются вверх. Неожиданный порыв нежности накрывает Сэма, и он думает, что хорошо бы Дин поменьше сучился, а подольше бы поспал, потому что, когда он такой – на лице след от подушки, густые и длинные ресницы, спокойно сомкнутые, как у ребёнка – так легко позабыть, каким мудаком он станет, как только откроет глаза.

– Придурок,– тихо говорит ему Сэм и выключает свет.

***

Утром оказывается, что одевать Дина – ещё хуже, чем раздевать. Он даже не способен ухватить джинсы за пояс, чтобы натянуть их, и ему приходится, краснея всей физиономией, полагаться на Сэма во всём, включая проталкивание ремня через петли и затягивание его.

– Туже, – рявкает Дин, и Сэм в раздражении отпускает ремень.

– Если я затяну ещё туже, у тебя кровь перестанет циркулировать, Дин.

– Хочешь сказать, я толстый?

– Да я всего лишь... а, мне начхать, на самом деле. Всё равно твоей безмозглой башке кровоснабжение без надобности.

– Помоги мне залезть в куртку и отваливай уже.

– Сам отвали, – мрачно бормочет Сэм, но расправляет кожаную куртку Дина так, чтобы тот мог продеть руки в рукава.

Дверные ручки – это ещё одно непредвиденное препятствие, но когда Сэм широко распахивает перед братом дверь закусочной и приглашающе говорит: "После тебя, Дюймовочка", то выражение лица Дина практически окупает всё.

– Благодарю, Принц Прекрасный, – Дин пытается обидно подколоть его в ответ, но слово "прекрасный" трудно сделать оскорбительным, и Сэм безжалостно посмеивается над ним, пока они идут за столик к сиденьям, обитым красным винилом.

– Кончай ржать, – говорит Дин. – Я закажу вафли.

Полностью значение этой угрозы Сэм осознаёт лишь тогда, когда ему приходится пять минут кромсать на кусочки огромную стопку вафель под аккомпанемент урчания в собственном животе; лишь после этого он может обратиться к собственному завтраку, одиноко остывающему на тарелке.

– Тебе надо быть повежливее со мной, – говорит Сэм. – Ну, знаешь, если тебе хочется носить одежду, входить через двери, или на машине ездить в ближайшие полтора месяца.

– Дорогуша? – зовёт Дин проходящую мимо официантку, поднимая загипсованную руку. – Можно мне получить соломинку, чтобы выпить ваш кофе?

– Конечно, – говорит она, вытаскивая упаковку из кармана фартука и оценивающе оглядывая его из-под густо накрашенных век. – И как же это ты, парень, ухитрился сломать обе руки?

– Поймал маленькую девочку, выпавшую из окна, – говорит ей Дин, улыбаясь.

– Да, конечно, казанова, – ухмыляется она, распечатывая обертку и бросая соломинку в чашку Дина. – А я переодетая принцесса Ди.

У Дина изумленно открывается рот, официантка убегает, а Сэм смеётся.

– Чувак, – говорит Дин, качнув головой, и наклоняется к соломинке. – Единственный раз я не соврал, и вот - бесплатного кофе, как обычно, из-за этого даже не получил. И какой нахрен смысл был не врать?

– Карма? – предполагает Сэм, но если бы карма имела бы хоть какое-нибудь значение, его брат не сидел бы сейчас тут с недействующими руками – все те люди, которых Дин спас за свою жизнь, обеспечили бы ему 27 лет отмены любого дерьма в его жизни. Но карма, как всегда, не на их стороне.

– Карма, как же, – вздыхает Дин над своими вафлями.

– Порезать помельче? – сочувственно спрашивает Сэм.

– Да нет, – говорит Дин и неуклюже суёт кусочек в рот, кривясь, когда сироп капает ему на гипс. – Приятель, эти штуки будут чертовски грязными к тому времени, как их снимут.

– Хочешь, я тебя покормлю? – спрашивает Сэм, забирая тарелку у Дина, а тот ударяет вилкой по столу, промахиваясь в попытке ему помешать.

– Гляди, парень, – говорит Дин. – Я ведь могу и согласиться. Только не думаю. что нам обоим это понравится.

Сэм вытаскивает вилку, зажатую между пальцами Дина и говорит:  
– Принято.

***

Первая неделя тяжела для них обоих – у Дина всё еще сильно болят руки, от этого он раздражителен и нетерпелив; он отдёргивается, когда Сэм возится с пуговицами на его рубашке, скрипит зубами, когда брат, встав на колени, зашнуровывает ему ботинки.

– Мне это не нравится так же, как тебе! – кричит Сэм однажды вечером, стоя на коленях рядом с ногами Дина. – Думаешь, мне _нравится_ делать это всё за тебя? Думаешь, я _мечтаю_ вытирать полотенцем твои грёбаные волосы? Класть зубную пасту на твою дурацкую щётку? Пристёгивать ремень в машине? Да _ни хрена_! Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться не усложнять это для меня? потому что от этого херово нам обоим, и меня достали твои обидки!

Дин замирает на миг, одна ступня в носке наполовину вытянута из расшнурованного ботинка, руки беспомощно лежат на коленях.

– Прости, – говорит он наконец. – Ну... это так фигово, приятель.

– Не то слово, – говорит Сэм уже более спокойно, садясь на пятки, – Просто дай мне передохнуть немного, ладно?

– Ага, – говорит Дин, и видно, как он впадает в раскаяние. – Я не... знаешь... слушай, я знаю, что веду себя, как мудак.

– Рад, что до тебя дошло, – говорит Сэм и тянется к ботинку Дина, и тот готовно подставляет его под руки брата, чтобы он развязал второй шнурок.

– Прости, – опять бормочет Дин, когда Сэм заканчивает с этим.

– Не извиняйся ты, лучше перестань вести себя как младенец.

Дин сверкает глазами, но кивает, и ведет себя безропотно и податливо, когда, перед выходом из дома, Сэм застегивает его куртку и опускает воротник, и суёт ему в карман кошелек, хотя последнее – дохлый номер, ведь Дину его оттуда всё равно не достать.

В машине он сидит тихо, бездумно барабаня пальцами по колену, и смотрит в окно. Он даже не разражается ругательствами, когда Сэм чуть не пропускает их съезд и перестраивается в другой ряд так резко, что грузовик, следующий за ними на эстакаде, густо ревёт, проносясь мимо.

– Повнимательнее, – это его единственное замечание; Сэм взглядывает на него с подозрением, но Дин уже опять смотрит в боковое окно.

Охотиться они не могут, пока руки Дина не выздоровеют; поэтому они мотаются по дорогам довольно бесцельно, кое-что расследуют для Бобби, находят некоторые дела для передачи другим охотникам; а сегодня им надо снять несколько копий с микрофильмов в библиотеке Университета Пёрдью. Дин непривычно кроток, когда Сэм отсылает его сесть подальше, и он даже не высказывает претензий по поводу умения брата завязывать узлы на шнурках, хотя расшнуровавшийся ботинок чуть не посылает его в полёт, когда он идет по библиотечному проходу.

Они обедают сандвичами в крошечном магазинчике, и Сэм обдумывает, нужно ли ему выяснять, что не так с братом, когда Дин говорит ему:

– Ты не обязан это делать.

– Делать что? – спрашивает Сэм, глядя на куски индейки, которую надо бы порезать для Дина. – Ты думаешь, что управишься с такими большими кусками?

– Нет, я не... – Дин осторожно машет тяжелой рукой. – Ты прав был утром насчёт... это не твоя проблема, ты вообще тут на при делах, и...

– Стоп-стоп, – говорит Сэм, откладывая нож, – Я не про это говорил совсем.

– Ну...

– Во-первых, что значит – я не при делах? Во-вторых, мне всё равно придётся это делать, чтобы ты не умер с голоду. В-третьих, это – моя проблема, потому что ты – моя проблема.

Дин отворачивается, и Сэм спохватывается, понимая, как это прозвучало.

– Нет-нет, я не так сказал, – выпаливает он. – Ты – не проблема, нет, просто... в смысле, знаешь, если бы мы поменялись местами? ты ведь определённо стал бы застёгивать мне рубашку и нарезать еду. Ведь так же?

– Да, конечно, но...

– Никаких "но", – отрезает Сэм, разделывая сандвичножом на ровные четвертушки. – Только потому, что я назвал всё фиговым – это же не говорит о том, что я не собирался тебе помогать, даже если ты постоянно ведёшь себя со мной, как придурок. Майонеза положить?

– Сэмми...

– Так будешь майонез?

– Давай, – наконец отвечает Дин, смирившись. – И горчицы немного.

– Что-что? Ты что-то сказал?

– О, да ладно... Пожалуйста, Сэм, положи мне грёбаной горчицы. И порежь эту фигню помельче, а то весь этот дерьмовый сандвич окажется на моей рубашке.

– На тебе моя рубашка вообще-то.

– Вот именно.

***

Кнопки, дверные ручки, ботинки, еда. Ещё бритьё, вождение, чистка оружия, письмо, набор текста, пульт телевизора; нормально почистить зубы, стрелять из пистолета, метать ножи, бить плохих парней, пригладить волосы, и удержать в руках большинство из вещей.

Как оказалось, большие пальцы требуются для очень-очень многого.

– "Что мы имеем – не храним..." – напевает Сэм. [3]

– Сэм, заткнись нахрен.

– "А потерявши, плачем... " – Ой, ты что, бля!

***

Гипсы снимают на неделю раньше обещанного, для Дина – и для Сэма – это счастье такое, что словами просто не выразить.

– За хорошее поведение скостили срок, – шутит врач, наблюдая, как Дин сгибает пальцы, все пять. – Похоже, восстановление идёт прекрасно, мистер Фрисби. Вам нужно будет поносить несколько недель фиксаторы, но потом ваши пальчики свободны, как птички. Как ощущения?

– Потрясающе, – Дин вздыхает и сжимает ручку большим и указательным пальцем, передавая Сэму, а тому приходится подавлять в себе желание радостно захлопать в ладоши, вот честно.

– Теперь немного поговорим о физиотерапии, – говорит врач, перелистывая страницы блокнота, и Дин отдаёт ручку с некоторой неохотой.

Потом они едут в бар праздновать. Дин радостно устраивается за рулём Детки, в баре он заказывает самый огромный гамбургер, а Сэм берет себе жареную куриную грудку.

– Старик, – гордо обхватив бутылку пива, говорит Дин, – мне не терпится наконец подрочить.

– Чувак, – протестует Сэм. – Мне не обязательно это знать.

– Эй, попробовал бы сам обойтись без этого полтора месяца, – негодующе отвечает Дин, но тут приносят их еду, и Сэм избавлен от этой дискуссии.

– Выглядит офигенно, – говорит Дин, радостно наблюдая, как Сэм режет его бургер на кусочки. – И не забудь горчицу.

Сэм нарезал уже половину бургера, когда до них обоих доходит.

– Ой, – смущенно усмехнувшись, говорит Сэм, – Вот что значит сила привычки. Извини.

– Это ничего, – говорит Дин, двигая к себе свою тарелку через стол. – Мне даже нравится, что мой бургер порезан, вообще-то.

Сэм усмехается, снова берет нож и собирается приступить к еде, когда Дин останавливает его, притронувшись к запястью.

– Эй, – говорит он, глаза чуть прищурены. – Разреши-ка. – Он забирает у Сэма из рук его тарелку и начинает тщательно нарезать его курицу.

Сэм фыркает и закатывает глаза, но не может не улыбнуться, глядя, как Дин орудует ножом.

– Ты не в первый раз нарезаешь мне еду, – напоминает он.

Дин замирает на секунду, потом говорит:

– Не в первый, да.

– Ну, – говорит Сэм, пытаясь заставить Дина понять то, что он хочет сказать на самом деле. – Карма, понимаешь же.

– Карма, как же, – фыркает Дин.

Но миг спустя он показывает Сэму большие пальцы, задранные вверх. 

_конец_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Зверинец" (Animal House) - фильм, комедия 1978 г.  
> "Сюжет картины рассказывает о противостоянии двух студенческих братств в кампусе университета Фарбер. Картина оказалась одной из наиболее коммерчески успешных картин 1970-х и стала основой для нового комедийного жанра. Низкопробный юмор, вульгарные шутки оказали влияние на целое поколение картин в американском кинематографе. " (вики)  
> "Fat, drunk and stupid is no way to go through life, son." - цитата оттуда.  
> https://www.youtube.com/embed/bK-Dqj4fHmM
> 
> 2\. Катскилл (англ. Catskill) — горный хребет в северных Аппалачах, в юго-восточной части штата Нью-Йорк, к северо-западу от Нью-Йорка и к юго-западу от Олбани. Горы являются излюбленным местом отдыха жителей Нью-Йорка и других городов. (вики)
> 
> 3\. Песня Big Yellow Taxi в исполнении Joni Mitchell , "одной из самых важных исполнительниц рок-эры" (вики)  
> если хочется, слушать здесь  
> https://youtu.be/xWwUJH70ubM  
> если хочется перевод текста - здесь  
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/joni_mitchell/big_yellow_taxi.html


End file.
